


Asche

by irat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irat/pseuds/irat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Sheriff erhält einen Anruf bei der Arbeit- jemand hat versucht sein Haus mit seinen Sohn darin niederzubrennen:<br/>„Ich habe daran gedacht wie du hierherkommen und mich tot auffinden würdest. Ein weiterer verbrannter Körper, noch etwas das das Feuer dir genommen hat; und du mit nichts in deinen Händen als Asche.“ John kann das nicht einmal als Wimmern bezeichnen, es ist eindeutig ein Winseln und Dereks Hände halten sich fester an Stiles Taille fest, als würde sein Junge bei der bloßen Erwähnung zu Asche zerfallen wenn Dereks Hände ihn nicht zusammenhalten können. „Und dieser Gedanke war schlimmer als zu sterben.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).



> Titel: Asche  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf (TV)  
> Beziehung: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
> Originaltitel: Ashes, Ashes  
> Autor: ShanaStoryteller  
> Übersetzer: irat  
> Link zum Original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/854059

„Dein Sohn wird wieder gesund.”

Johns Handknöchel werden weiß als er das Telefon in der Hand hält. Marie ist eine wunderbare und vernünftige Frau mit der er mehr als einmal zusammengearbeitet hat. Sie ist außerdem Sanitäterin. 

„Was ist passiert?“

„In deinem Haus hat es gebrannt – dein Sohn leidet unter einer leichten Rauchvergiftung, aber davon abgesehen geht es ihm größtenteils gut“, sie versucht ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen und als das billige Plastik an seinem Ohr knirscht, atmet er tief durch.

„Größtenteils?”

Sie zögert und die eiserne Schwere in seiner Magengrube verwandelt sich in Eiseskälte. „John- komm bitte einfach her wenn du kannst. Bring einen deiner Hilfssheriffs mit.“ Er lauscht dem stumpfen Freizeichen und versucht seinen Herzschlag dem monotonen Tuten anzupassen.

Es misslingt ihm.

*

Sobald Stiles seinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, schwört er auf alle Heiligen, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hat und versucht seine Hände wieder unter der orangenen Rettungsdecke zu verstecken. Als ob das seinen Vater vergessen lassen würde, dass er die sich bereits formenden Blutergüsse und die kaum geheilte Haut,an der noch immer Blut entlangrann und wo nur die Seiten der Wunden bereits verkrustet waren, bereits gesehen hatte, .

„Dad“, Stiles streckt stattdessen seine Hände aus und packt wie ein Kind die Jacke seines Vaters am Saum. „Bitte hör auf. Tu nicht- tu dir das nicht an. Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.”

Stiles ist klug, sein Kind ist verdammt noch mal genial, wie kann er glauben, dass – wenn der Sohn des Sheriffs in seinem eigenen brennenden Haus mit Handschellen gefesselt wird, es aus einem anderen Grund passiert als das er der Sohn des Sheriffs ist. Er adjustiert Stiles Atemmaske wieder neu, befreit seine Jacke aus Stiles griff und gibt seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er zu seinem Hilfssheriff zurückgeht. Clarks Lippen sind mitleidig verzogen, aber es ist genug Ärger in seinen Augen zu sehen, dass John dem Drang widerstehen kann den anderen Mann eine aufs Maul zu geben.

Das Quietschen, ausgelöst durch die Reibung von Gummi auf Asphalt, lässt John zusammenzucken und er lässt seinen Blick von dem vertrauten Camaro zu Derek Hale wandern, der sich um verschiedene Leuten hindurchschlängelt um Stiles sehen zu können. Als er diesen erreicht scheint er einfach zu – erstarren. Sein Gesicht nimmt eine beinahe graue Farbe an und seine Augen werden viel zu groß für sein Gesicht. Selbst jetzt, wenn er in der Lage sein sollte diese Art von Gefühlen beiseite zu schieben, schmeckt er die Bitternis in seiner Kehle. Stiles hat ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er den Mann „kaum kennt“, aber wieder und wieder sieht er Indizien, die das Gegenteil zeigen. Er fragt sich einen Moment lang ob Derek einfach nur dort stehen bleiben wird, starrend, als Stiles schwerer Blick schließlich auf den anderen Mann fällt. Der Effekt ist augenblicklich - er nimmt die Maske von seinem Gesicht, wirft die Decke zur Seite und steht auf. Er schafft kaum drei Schritte auf seinen verbrannten, schwachen Beinen bevor sie unter ihm nachgeben.

John – nur einen guten Meter entfernt – macht eine Bewegung um ihn aufzufangen, aber er ist viel langsamer als Derek der innerhalb eines Augenaufschlags seine Hände an die Oberarme seines Sohnes gelegt hat und krampft als könnte er nicht entscheiden ob er Stiles wegdrücken oder ihn fest an sich ziehen möchte.

Stiles fällt die Entscheidung für ihn. Er lässt sich nach vorne fallen und legt die blutigen Handgelenke um Hales Nacken, legt sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter und drückt ihn fest. Es dauert nicht lange bis Derek seinem Beispiel folgt. Er legt seine Arme um Stiles Taille und vergräbt seine Nase in der Vertiefung zwischen seinem Nacken und seiner Schulter. So nahe bei ihnen stehend, kann John den Wortschwall seines Sohnes hören, kann „Es geht mir gut, alles ist gut, oh mein Gott, Derek es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir das nie antun. Es tut mir leid, mir geht es gut, mir wird es gut gehen, dir geht es gut und mir geht es gut und alles ist gut, okay?“ hören.

John tritt einen halben Schritt näher, kann die leisen, zerstörten Worte hören: „Ich habe den Rauch gerochen, bevor ich ihn sah, Stiles und dann habe ich verstanden das du es warst.“ Sein Sohn löst sich ein wenig um dem älteren Mann in die Augen zu sehen. Stiles sieht entsetzt aus und zum ersten Mal erinnert John sich, dass das Derek Hale ist, dass dies nicht das erste Mal ist, das er bei einem Haus auftaucht, das – nicht das erste Mal mit Rauch und Feuer und Blut zu tun hat.

Dann ist es John, der sich fühlt als hätte er seine inneren Organe verloren, denn sein Sohn - sein Sohn – reibt mit seiner Nase gegen die Nase des anderen Mannes und legt seinen Mund auf den des anderen. Er zieht Derek an seinem Nacken näher zu sich als seine Beine vollständig unter ihm nachgeben und sich weigern sein Gewicht zu tragen. Aber Dereks Hände packen Stiles an seinen Oberschenkeln um ihn hochzuheben, so als wöge sein Sohn keine soliden 75 kg, so dass Stiles seine Beine um Dereks Taille schlingen kann. 

Dies ist kein Kuss, der aufgrund des Adrenalins geschieht, ein erster Kuss oder etwas das für sie beide neu ist. Trotz der Verzweiflung ist es zu geübt und zu ungezwungen um etwas anderes zu sein als das tausendste Mal wie sie auf diese Weise zusammen sind. Der ältere Mann bewegt sie beide gegen den Krankenwagen und lässt sie langsam genug auf den Boden sinken, so dass Stiles seine Beine so positionieren kann, dass er nun rittlings auf dem Mann sitzt, statt seine Beine um ihn geschlungen zu haben. John ist eine Sekunde davon entfernt die beiden voneinander zu trennen und Hale solange zu schlagen bis dieser auf die eine oder andere Weise wieder Blut im Gesicht hat, als sie sich von selbst voneinander lösen, Stirn an Stirn gepresst und er sieht das Rot in Dereks Augen, den glänzenden Schimmer auf seinem Gesicht. Stiles legt eine Hand an Dereks Wange und legt seinen Lippen auf eine dieser schimmernden Pfade um sie wegzuküssen, so wie Erin dies für jede von Stiles Tränen gemacht hatte, von aufgeschlagenen Knien bis zur letzten Nacht, zugedeckt an ihrer Seite im Krankenhaus.

„Baby, nein, bitte“, Stiles Stimme bricht und er streicht sanft mit seinem Daumen über die Haut unter Dereks Auge. „Mir geht es gut. Alles ist okay. Es ist nichts passiert.”

Derek schüttelt seinen Kopf, langsam und vorsichtig, um Stiles Hände nicht von seinem Gesicht abzuschütteln. „Ich kann nicht –wenn du - ich kann nicht noch mehr Tod an meinen Händen kleben haben, nicht deinen. Gott, nicht so, niemals, aber nicht so, ich kann nicht, ich würde lieber sterben.“ „Hey“, die Stimme seines Sohnes ist das erste Mal strikt, die Hände liegen fest an Dereks Gesicht um sicherzugehen, dass der Mann nicht wegschaut. „Nein, das Feuer war nicht deine Schuld, weder das deiner Familie noch dieses. Das ist die Tat von furchtbaren Menschen, die furchtbare Dinge tun um dir wehzutun und nichts davon ist deine Schuld, hörst du? Gott – zwischen dir und meinen Vater könnte man Beacon Hills durch fehlgeleitete Schuld allein am Leben erhalten.“ 

John glaubt nicht, dass Stiles das Recht hat um über fehlgeleitete Schuld anderer zu urteilen, aber er mag die Richtung in die sich die Unterhaltung entwickelt nicht. So wortkarg sein Sohn zuvor darüber gewesen war wer der Verursacher war, redete er nun so als wüsste er genau was los war und als wüsste Derek es ebenfalls. Und obwohl ein Teil von ihm weiß, dass es die richtige Zeit und den richtigen Ort gibt um ein Gespräch über Alter und Einwilligung (nicht auf die Weise wie sein Sohn wahrscheinlich denkt wie dieses ablaufen wird, denn sein Sohn ist dickköpfig und irrwitzig, aber er hatte immer gewusst was er wollte, selbst wenn er sich nicht sicher war wie er es kriegen sollte) und die Zerbrechlichkeit junger Liebe zu führen, weiß er, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist und er sollte den beiden wahrscheinlich etwas Privatsphäre geben. Der andere Teil von ihm ist jedoch mehr um das Leben seines Sohnes als um dessen Herz besorgt und so bleibt er dort stehen und wenn sie nicht bemerken, dass er ihnen so nahe ist, dann ist das ihr Problem.

„Das war für mich“, sagt Derek. „Eine Nachricht oder eine Strafe oder eine Warnung, aber was auch immer es war, es war für mich und ich kann nicht – ich kann nicht der Grund sein warum du stirbst, Stiles. Ich würde es nicht überleben.“ Stiles macht ein weiteres frustriertes Geräusch bevor er Hale wieder küsst und dieses Mal gibt Derek nicht ganz nach, er hält den Kuss langsam und sanft, auch wenn Stiles ihn gerne anders hätte. Dieses Mal atmet Stiles zu schwer als das es nur von dem Kuss sein könnte und John versucht sich daran zu erinnern seit wie vielen Minuten er nicht mehr Sauerstoff bekommen hat. Von der Art wie Dereks Blick flackert, macht dieser dasselbe und das löst etwas in Johns Brust.

„Ich wurde mit Handschellen an meinen Schreibtisch gefesselt.“ Dereks Blick wandert sofort zurück zu Stiles und er macht ein Geräusch, von dem John versucht ist es als ein Wimmern zu bezeichnen. „Sie haben mich mit Handschellen an meinen Schreibtisch gefesselt und ich habe darüber nachdacht meinen Daumen zu brechen.” Jesus. „Aber das hätte mir immer noch nicht genug Raum gegeben und ich hätte beide brechen müssen. Aber hey, ich bin das Kind eines Polizisten und ich habe ein paar lange Tage in seinem Büro verbracht und ich kann ein Paar schlechter Handschellen knacken und diese Deppen haben mich an meinen verdammten Schreibtisch gefesselt, als hätte ich keine Büroklammern auf ihm liegen.“ 

„Rosa und Lila”, sagt Derek, seine Lippen bewegen sich kaum und sein Gesicht ist beinahe so blass wie als er ankam und es stellt sich heraus, dass Derek Hale im Zimmer seines Sohnes gewesen war, er kann damit umgehen, verdammt noch mal.

„Scotts Mom ist himmelschreiend komisch," fährt Stiles schnell fort, seine Wangen beginnen eine rote Färbung anzunehmen und sie sollten ihm wirklich die Maske wieder überziehen, aber John weiß wie sein Sohn aussieht wenn er entschlossen ist. „Aber ich konnte sie nicht erreichen, und sie waren so nahe, so- so verdammt nah und ich brauchte nur eine, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich habe gezerrt bis ich blutete, bis die Handschellen meine Haut durchscheuerten, ich dachte ich müsste durch mein eigenes Fleisch sägen bis ich den Knochen erreiche um frei zu kommen und ich atmete immer mehr Rauch ein und meine Augen und mein Hals brachten mich fast um. Ich konnte nichts sehen und kaum reden." 

Derek weint wieder und Stiles wischt mit seinen Daumen die Tränen weg, aber Dereks Oberkörper fängt an zu beben als ob Derek ebenfalls etwas Sauerstoff brauchen würde. „Aber dann erwische ich eine und jetzt ist es einfach eine zu verbiegen, ich kann blind aus diesen verdammten Dinger herauskommen und ich bin frei, ich kann aufstehen und weggehen, aber das kann ich nicht, denn mein verdammtes Haus brennt und mein Kopf und mein Hals und meine Augen tun weh und es brennt schon so lange, dass ich von Rauch und Flammen umgeben bin und meine Augen schließen sich, ich verarsch dich nicht, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt scheint es so verdammt einfach zu sein einfach liegen zu bleiben und loszulassen.“ 

Gott, John kriegt im Moment ebenfalls keine Luft und er kann Clarks Hand fest auf seiner Schulter spüren als sei es das einzige das ihn aufrecht hält. „Ich habe an meinen Dad gedacht, natürlich habe ich das, ich dachte an ihn ganz allein, meine Mutter verlierend und mich verlierend und es scheint als streiten wir im Moment nur noch, aber ich bin sein Sohn und er liebt mich mehr als alles andere, wenn ich nichts anderes weiß dann weiß ich zumindest das und ich sollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, ich sollte aufstehen und für meinen Dad durch das Feuer gehen, so wie ich weiß, dass er es für mich tun würde, aber ich kann einfach nicht.“ Stiles Atemzüge sind zu kurz und zu schnell und John sollte etwas deswegen unternehmen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. 

„Dann denke ich an dich, an dich verdammt noch mal und an dein Gesicht und dein Lächeln und wie du mich anschaust wenn ich einen gottverdammten Raum betrete, was du für mich tun würdest-" „Alles“, sagt Derek, zwei Atemzüge davon entfernt loszuschluchzen und sieht absolut fertig aus. „Ich würde alles für dich tun, ich liebe dich, ich würde für dich sterben.“ John gefällt die Art wie Derek das sagt, einfach und flüssig, und wie sein Sohn nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckt und ihn damit wissen lässt, dass dies ebenfalls nicht das erste Mal ist.

Stiles Wangen sind gerötet und er entspannt sich bei diesen Worten etwas, legt seinen Kopf leicht an Dereks‘ und John kann nicht sagen ob es Zuneigung oder Erschöpfung ist. „Ich habe daran gedacht wie du hierherkommen und mich tot auffinden würdest. Ein weiterer verbrannter Körper, noch etwas das das Feuer dir genommen hat; und du mit nichts in deinen Händen als Asche.“ John kann das nicht einmal als Wimmern bezeichnen, es ist eindeutig ein Winseln und Dereks Hände halten sich fester an Stiles Taille fest, als würde sein Junge bei der bloßen Erwähnung zu Asche zerfallen wenn Dereks Hände ihn nicht zusammenhalten können. „Und dieser Gedanke war schlimmer als zu sterben. Also bin ich verdammt noch mal aufgestanden und habe meine verdammten Beine höllisch verbrannt als ich hinausging und durch die Tür trat, denn Himmelherrgott, ich weiß dass du für mich sterben würdest, Derek und ich würde dasselbe tun, aber ich würde auch für dich leben, verstehst du? Ich habe für dich überlebt und bin hier, mein Herz schlägt in meiner Brust und Luft fließt durch meine Lungen. Nur wegen dir, weil du existierst und ich dich mehr als alles andere liebe, mehr als Schmerz und Leben und Tod und verdammt noch mal, ich habe für dich überlebt.“ 

Sie weinen nun beide, sein Sohn und Derek Hale und John glaubt er weint vielleicht auch ein wenig und Derek lehnt sich vor und küsst seinen Sohn als sei er die wertvollste und unglaublichste Person der Welt und wenn es jemals eine Art gegeben hat wie ein Mann sehen sollte wie sein Sohn geküsst wird, dann so. Aber dann lehnt Stiles sich zurück und hustet: „Ich kann verdammt noch mal nicht atmen, scheiße, hey, du nimmst mir den Atem, ha“, und Derek positioniert Stiles zurück an den Rand des Krankenwagens statt auf seinen Schoß und legt die Sauerstoffmaske über das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Dereks Hände sind ruhig und er sieht ebenfalls gefestigter aus. Stiles zieht ihn näher zu sich, eindeutig ohne genug Kraft zu haben um eine Feder im Wind zu bewegen, aber Derek folgt seinem Griff, und legt einen Arm über Stiles Schulter, so dass der jüngere Mann sich an Dereks Seite lehnen kann, denn ein Mann ist genau das was sein Sohn geworden ist als John nicht hinsah.

Stiles sieht ihn schließlich, jetzt wo sein Rücken nicht mehr länger größtenteils seinem Vater zugewandt ist und zuckt zusammen, während er schuldig zwischen ihm und Derek hin- und herschaut und so wie Derek seinem Blick folgt und nicht einmal zusammenzuckt ist klar, dass er die ganze Zeit lang wusste das John da war, was ihn den Jungen noch sympathischer macht. Eine Falte hat sich zwischen Stiles Augenbrauen gebildet und es gibt ihm einen angespannten und besorgten Ausdruck. John lehnt sich vor, jeweils eine Hand auf Stiles Schulter, und küsst seinen Sohn genau dort auf die Stirn, solange bis er fühlt wie die Falte sich glättet. „Wir reden morgen darüber“, sagt er und schaut dabei beide an und anhand seiner Kopfbewegung zum übriggebliebenen Haus (der Großteil tatsächlich; die Treppe und Stiles Zimmer haben das Schlimmste abbekommen, vom Rauchschaden einmal abgesehen, alles andere kann wohl gerettet werden) hofft er, dass sie verstehen das er mehr meint als ihre Beziehung. „Pass für mich auf ihn auf“, sagt er zu Derek und wartet auf ein schnelles, abgehaktes Nicken, bevor er die Schultern der beiden drückt und dann loslässt.

Stiles hat seinen Kopf unter Dereks Kinn gelegt als John Clark erreicht und sagt: „Wir brauchen die Akte über das Halefeuer.“ Clark fragt Gott sei Dank nicht nach sondern schaut nur zwischen Hale und dem Rauch, der noch immer stetig in den Himmel aufsteigt hin und her und nickt.

Er ist kein Idiot und während er sich wünscht, dass er Derek die Schuld geben könnte, so wie der Mann selbst das zu tun scheint, kann er es nicht. Wenn das von denselben Leuten verursacht worden ist wie das Halefeuer, wenn es die zweite Runde in einem Angriff gegen eine gute Familie war, dann ist es seine Schuld. Er ist der Sheriff und dies mochte damals nicht sein Fall gewesen sein, aber es ist immer noch seine Verantwortung, sein Fehler. Wenn er es beim ersten Mal richtig gelöst hätte, wenn er diejenigen, die verantwortlich waren hinter Gitter gebracht hätte, dann hätte es keinen gegeben, der versucht seinen Sohn umzubringen. Stiles kann noch so sehr über fehlgeleitete Schuld meckern– John trägt seine Last und seine Verantwortungen und dass sein Versagen als Sheriff in diesem Fall seinen Sohn bedroht hat wird es unmöglich machen nachts zu schlafen bis endlich alles vorbei ist.

Er schaut noch einmal zurück, bevor er wieder zum Revier fährt. Stiles sitzt zwischen Dereks Beinen, sein Kopf ruht an der Brust des Mannes und seine Hände liegen fest um Dereks, die wiederum um Stiles Oberkörper geschlungen sind. 

Er lässt Stiles in guten Händen zurück.  
ENDE


End file.
